


Bound

by vincehighwind



Series: Bound Together [1]
Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dominant/Submissive, Harley bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seme!Joker, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincehighwind/pseuds/vincehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting at the docks one night, the Joker takes something that will change things forever. Joker is the same age as he is in DK  but Bruce is a bit younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting at the Docks

"Hey Mista Jay, what are we doing out here anyway?"

The Joker, who had been looking at his watch, lifted his head with an annoyed look. Thankfully his assistant didn't see him, seeing as how he had his back turned towards her.

"I don't like it here, out on the docks, especially at this time."

Feeling even more annoyed than before, the scarred man turned back towards the girl that sat perched on one of the many cargo boxes that were lying around. "Well, **Harley** , if you must really know I'm here on a business trade." The clown ground out, losing his patience.

Suddenly the Joker wannabe perked up, putting her hands up below her chin, the gesture making one think she was about to clap them together. "Ooo, what kind of trade?!"

Turning away from her again, the clown muttered, "None of your damn business."

Harley slouched over in disappointment, giving the man her puppy eyes, him obviously unable to see them.

"Ah, come on, Mista Jay! Ya can tru-" The scarred man raised a hand for silence, a vehicle heard off in the distance. The girl heard it and jumped up from her seat, going over to where the Joker was standing, a quizzical look on her painted face.

A white van pulled up in front of them, several people piling out. A man in an expensive suit stood in front of the group, a cane in one hand. "I never thought I would be doing business with one of Gothem City's biggest threats, much less you, Mister Joker."

Smirking, the scarred man stepped forward, his female counter part staying behind, not liking the looks of these men. "Did you bring him?" The clown asked, getting straight to business.

The wealthy looking man didn't answer the question, but made a gesture with his hand. One of the men behind him went behind the vehicle, unlocking the back. Nobody else but Harley gasped at what came out of it.

The goon came back with another man that had nothing on but a blindfold and the leash that he was being led with. Being led to stand next to the leader, the man with covered eyes immediately kneeled down, face lowered in submission.

All out grinning now, the painted man made himself level with the blinded man, looking over him, but not touching. "I'm surprised you wanted this one, Mister Joker, but this is the young man you showed so much interest in."

The scarred man reached out then, touching the cheek of the nude figure before him. The younger man flinched at the contact making the man with the cane suddenly strike him with said object.

Crying out, the nude man fell forward onto the ground, unable to get up again because of his hands being restrained from behind.

"Behave yourself for the customer!" The Joker's eyes, which had widened when the younger man had been struck, narrowed in fury. Getting closer, he took the now whimpering man into his arms. Suddenly, a knife, which he had been hiding in his sleeve, made its presence known.

Before any of the men surrounding the dealer were able to react, the Joker brought the blade to the leash, disconnecting it from the goon that had been holding the other end.

Pulling the younger man close to his chest, the scarred man jumped back, creating distance between the men and himself. "I'll get back at you for that someday! For now, it was nice doing business with you!"


	2. Unable to Remember

Running away to their own transport, the Joker put the man in his arms in the back seat as carefully as he could. After doing that, he took passenger while Harley got behind the wheel, taking them away from the docks as fast as possible.

Being chased down the streets by the pimp and his minions, the girl was besides herself. "Mista Jay, what the hell were ya thinking?! And why did ya even make a deal with them for… this?!" The Joker wannabe shouted, making a head gesture to the blindfolded man in the back.

Ignoring his screaming assistant, the scarred man turned back to the younger man, smiling. "You don't need to worry about that son of a bitch anymore, baby! I'll take care of you now!"

"Baby?!" The girl squawked, taking her eyes off the road to look at her boss with wide and unbelieving eyes.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the road, you idiot!" The clown shouted, taking his attention away from the nude man.

* * *

Somehow, they had managed to escape their pursuers and made it back to the Joker's hideout. The clown immediately got out of the car, going to the back, leaving an exhausted Harley in the front.

Taking the, by now, frightened man into his arms, the scarred man headed inside, stopping for a little bit to look back.

"Harley, what are you doing?! Get the fuck out of the car already!"

After going indoors, the Joker laid the naked man on a couch. After doing that, he crouched down beside the younger man, proceeding to remove the strip of cloth from the other's eyes.

Opening his eyes the nude man looked at the one that had taken him away from the men that had held him captive. The first thing he noticed was, obviously, the scars. He gasped, not really out of fear, but more about the idea of how painful it probably had been getting them.

Not being able to help it, the man touched the painted face in front of him, feeling the scars and the ridges they made on the skin. The Joker purred, leaning into the hand, loving the feeling it gave.

"Who are you?" The younger man asked, only to gasp, afraid that he had done the wrong thing in asking that question or just being in trouble for talking, **period**.

The scarred man sensed this though, based on what had happened earlier, his heart clenched at the thought of what this beauty probably had to have gone through before this night.

Placing his own hand on the younger man's cheek, the clown whispered, "I'm the Joker, at least... that's my title."

"What's your name, beautiful?"

Frowning, the nude man looked away then looked back at the clown, "It's Bats."

Giggling, the scarred man shook his head, eyes closed. He then opened them and looked at the other, explaining, "I meant your **real** name."

The younger man looked surprised, but then sad, once again looking away. After a while of silence, the Joker was starting to feel nervous, thinking he might of insulted the other somehow.

Then finally, the man on the couch spoke, "I…don't remember…"

Now it was the scarred man's turn to look surprised, having not expected this kind of answer. He was about to say something, when his assistant decided to, at that moment, enter the room.

"Really, Puddin'… Why did we just risk our asses to save this creep…"

Seeing the nude man's flinch at the insult, the Joker got up and looked like he was about to commit murder on the Joker wannabe, but instead he settled with slapping her across the face.

"Don't call me puddin'!"


	3. Anything and More

The next day found the Joker and his assistant looking through clothes in an ordinary clothing store. Harley was really bored, to say the least. She was sitting down on a bench that the store provided, looking at her boss.

For some odd reason, the clown had decided to actually buy everything and so there wasn't anything exciting going on. He had actually gone so far as to wash off his makeup and wear a scarf to cover his scars.

"Mista Jay, why couldn't we just take some clothes, shoot some people. Maybe even use a little explosives? You like explosions, don't cha?!"

The clown didn't answer her, looking between two shirts, trying to decide which one he liked better. The Joker wannabe frowned, but then continued, "And why **this** store of all places? I mean, I thought that you liked more classy things."

Finally, the scarred man looked over at the girl, "Which one do you think would look good on **him**?" gesturing towards the shirts.

His assistant gaped at him, unbelieving. "You're telling me…that we're looking for clothes… for him!" Standing up from her bench, people looked over in curiosity, trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Yep." The Joker answered, nodding his head, ignoring the fact that they had an audience. Groaning, his assistant yelled, "Un- **fucking** -believable!" Frowning, the Joker shouted back, "Hey, if you don't stop bitching about it, go wait in the car!" Pissed off, but not wanting to leave, the girl glared at her boss and sat back down.

* * *

Bats had been taking a nap on the same couch from the night before, when he heard the Joker and his assistant return. Lifting his head, still feeling drowsy, he saw as the scarred man entered the room.

"Heya, Batsy! Got some stuff for ya!" The man, who normally was painted, yelled out to the other man, carrying some shopping bags with him. The younger man looked curious, wondering what the other could have possibly gotten for him.

Sitting down besides the nude man, the Joker pulled out the contents in one of the bags, handing them over to Bats. The naked man looked at the items in his hands, but then looked up again, questioning.

"They're clothes." The clown answered, not exactly knowing why the other looked so confused. It was then that he noticed that the other man was tearing up.

"Oh, baby! I didn't mean to make you cr-" The scarred man started, but stopped when the nude man flew into his chest, arms holding on tightly.

Shocked at first, the Joker just sat there, a surprised look on his face. But then he slowly brought his arms around the man, hugging him. The clown liked this feeling, the younger man felt good here in his arms.

"I've never been given something like this before…" Bats whispered into the scarred man's ear, more tears falling from his eyes.

Hearing this, the Joker's mouth tightened, his arms doing the same. "I'll give you anything and more…. Batsy…."


	4. Memories

She was glaring at him again; he always noticed it when she did. Bats was starting to feel a little edgy around Harley. At first, he didn't know why she talked to him like she did. The Joker talked nice to him, so why did she talk to him like They had? But then, after a while, he realized why that was.

She hated him, plain and simple.

When he figured this out, he had tried to be nice to her, be her friend. But, every time he did, she would hiss at him. Actually hiss at him, like she was a cat or something!

The Joker was hardly around to do anything about it; "Doing business," he would say. Bats didn't exactly know what "business" was, but he really didn't want to intrude, so he never asked.

Harley seemed to know what it was though, she was always complaining about not being able to go. "Why do I have to play babysitter to a man that's probably, and most likely is, older than me?"

There she goes, complaining once again. She was always silent during these times, until she started to complain again, or hiss at him if he got too close. He was actually starting to learn how to ignore these random outbursts and just continued to watch the small TV that they were both sitting in front of, having gotten tired of trying to make friends with her.

"Hey, you!"

Jumping a bit in surprise that the "Ornery One" was actually addressing him, "Ornery One" being the nickname he had mentally given to her. The young man looked over his shoulder towards the girl sitting slouched over on a wooden box.

"What is it ya have that I don't?"

There was a moment's pause then, Bats having no idea exactly what she was talking about, but then he finally voiced this. "What do you mean?"

The Joker wannabe screwed her face up in an expression of slight anger at this question, but then she managed to actually calm down a bit and say the next sentence without yelling, "What I mean is, why is it that Mista Jay likes ya more than me? I mean, I was here before ya, I was the one to break him out of the loony bin."

"Loony bin?"

Bats asked, having no idea what the girl was babbling on about now. Having never been in the outside world before now, he really didn't have a clue what a "loony bin" was.

Harley Quinn slapped a hand over her face in a gesture of disbelief, "Ya can't be serious! I thought ya were stupid, but not **that** stupid!" This comment cut deeply into the young man, he remembered being called that by Them, They had never missed an opportunity to insult him and/or his intelligence.

"OK, a "loony bin" is a place where they take crazy people. At least, that's where they normally put them. Mista Jay ain't crazy though, he's a genius! Some people just mistake genius with crazy sometimes…"

Bats nodded, he knew that the Joker was very smart, even though he still didn't know exactly what he used his ingenuity for. "Alright, looks like we're both clear on that one at least." Harley said, folding her arms with one quick nod of the head in a matter of fact way.

"Alright then, now is the part where **I** come into the story." The Joker wannabe said proudly, pointing at herself with her thumb. Bats still wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear this story, something deep inside telling him that things would change between him and the Joker if things continued on the way they were.

"Ya see, back when I met Mista Jay, I was a psycho-cologist-." Here, Harley interrupted herself in a fit of laughter at her own joke, a bit too much in Bats opinion. She fell from her box and starting kicking her legs in the air, holding her sides as if they were hurting.

"Oh, oh God, that's a killa! Ya, ya need to write that one down!" Bats just sat there, not thinking the girl was serious with her order until she suddenly stopped her laughter and glared at him, "Write that down!"

Making a sound of surprise, the man got up and started to look for a piece of paper and a pencil or pen to write with. The warehouse, in which the Joker had made his hideout, was so big it would probably take forever to find one!

"So, anyways…" The joker wannabe continued, once again taking her perch on the wooden box, not caring that the young man was still searching for a piece of paper for her stupid joke.

"I was a psychologist at the asylum- that's the official name for "loony bin" by the way- and I was assigned to be working with Mista Jay. At first, I didn't know what to make outta him, I was still brainwashed by "proper society" at the time."

Bats tried to continue listening to her story as best as he could, but his search was taking him further and further away from her. Fortunately, the acoustics of the warehouse made her voice travel so it wasn't too difficult.

"But, somehow, he managed to find his way into my heart throughout all the sessions we had with each other." With this, the blond girl made a sound a swooning schoolgirl would make, obviously too infatuated by her unknowingly fabricated love story.

Even Bats, who didn't know too much about love and its ways, could tell that all this about her and the Joker being in love was all a made up in the mind of the Joker wannabe. Still, he didn't say anything about it and just continued listening to her story.

"It was then that I realized, that the law system had made a grave mistake in putting Mista Jay in the asylum. So, I decided, I was the only one that could get him out of there. I went to a joke shop, "borrowed" some supplies, got myself this cute outfit, and broke him outta there. Then we drove off, my Puddin' now free as a bird…"

Finally, Bats managed to find a piece of paper at almost the end of the warehouse. However, it seemed that the Joker wannabe wasn't done talking.

"Yep, from then on, me and Mista Jay found funny ways to kill those who were against us!"

She started to laugh again, this time seeming to be even more so than before. Bats, however, wasn't laughing. In fact, he had dropped the piece of paper he had just found, his face just as white as it was.

"Kill?" He whispered to himself. "Joker **kills** people…?"

Thoughts of a woman and a man in an dead end alleyway went through his head, as well as a bright light and a loud banging sound. He didn't know what it meant or why he had even had the thought in the first place.


	5. Confrontation

It had been a day since Harley Quinn had told her and Joker’s story.

Joker had sent Harley to fetch a few things, so it was just Bats and him as they sat in a made up sitting area in the warehouse hideout. There was a great silence between them and the clown didn't know why; he younger man was sitting across from him, obviously trying to look anywhere but his direction.

“Bats, babe, what’s the matter? Has that bitch Harley been bothering you?”

Bats seemed to flinch a bit at the mention of the clown wannabe but otherwise didn't move a bit. Joker scowled.

“I’m going to teach her a lesson; no one messes with my Bats!” The older man made a movement as if he was going to get up and hunt his sidekick down that very instant, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Looking back, the green haired man was surprised to see fear in the younger male’s eyes.

“Y-You’re not going to…kill her, are you?” The Joker raised an eyebrow and answered, “I might not like here but I do kind of **need** her. No, I’m not going to kill her.”

“Are you going to kill me then at some point?” Bats asked, looking at the ground. “What?!” The Joker cried out, genuinely surprised by the question. Honestly, how did something like that enter his precious pet’s head?

“I’m totally useless. So it only makes sense that you would get rid of me eventually.” This struck a chord deep within the clown. “Now you listen here, Bats.” Joker said, grabbing the younger one’s shoulders. “You are not useless. I want you; I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you! I want you because I lo-!”

The clown stopped himself, looking at the innocent and naive look he was receiving from the other. “I like you,” the Joker continued after a while, “…a lot.”

Bats smiled a little at this but then looked sad once more. “Harley said you and her kill people…”

The Joker looked mad at this but then smiled sadly. “I’m not going to lie to you Bats. We do…”

“But why?! You’re such a good person, Joker, why would you do something like that?!” The young man cried out, now being the person to have his hands on Joker’s shoulders.

“I’m not a good person and I don’t think you’d understand if I told you. Nobody does…”

Bats was in tears now, but as he looked up at the sad clown before him he did the unthinkable.

He kissed him.

Pulling back in surprise, the younger one quickly apologized. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn't have-“The elder male quickly shushed him by crashing his own lips onto his, full of need.

Just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. The Joker removed his lips from their mate and he whispered huskily and urgently into Bats’ shoulder. “I need you, beautiful. I need you **now**.”

Wrapping his arms around the clown, the young one cried out just as desperately, “Then have me!” The green haired man’s eyes widened, his hands cupping Bats’ face, looking him straight in the eye.

“You know what you’re asking? Do you really want to do this?”

The young man nodded his head. Joker, however, shook his head with a smile. “I’m….rough. I will…hurt you.” The elder man said seriously.

“You won’t hurt me.”

“No,” the Joker shook his head again, “I mean I **want** to hurt you but also want to pleasure you. Are you OK with that?”

Bats’ looked back at him, this time unsure. “You have to want it; otherwise, we can forget this ever happened.” The scarred man continued. A moment of silence followed but not a very long one.

Suddenly Joker felt a hand boldly cup the bulge in his pants. “I want it.” Bats finally answered, trying to look seductive. “Ooh, a little feisty, I like that.” The green haired man replied, grabbing the wrist of the hand fondling and dragging the younger man towards the couch.

“Just wait there for a second.” The scarred man said, making his way over towards a water bottle. Bats looked on questioningly as the older man poured some water onto his face and then proceeded to scrub the makeup on his face off with his hand.

“No masks here, Batsy.” Joker announced as he made his way back over to the other man. “Now strip, beautiful.”

Bats blushed, starting to do so in a quick fashion. “No, no, no! Not like that!” The scarred man cried out, shaking a hand out in front of him. The younger male looked back quizzically. “Slowly, Bats, slowly. I want a show.”

Bats blushed even deeper at this but did as he was told, starting with his shirt. He could feel the clown’s hungry gaze on as his chest slowly revealed itself. Once the shirt was removed, the younger one started to carefully remove his pants, instinctively covering himself once he was nude.

“Don’t hide yourself; I want to see all of you.” Joker commanded as he made his way slowly over to the other. Bats started to tremble from the order, pulling his hands away as he adverted his gaze. The scarred man gently took hold of the younger one’s chin, making him look at him directly.

“Hey, don’t be afraid. One thing I don’t ever want to cause you is fear, beautiful.” The elder male whispered. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Bats answered firmly and with confidence.

Joker smiled. “Then do everything I tell you and I’ll take care of the rest.” The other man smiled softly and nodded. “Good boy, now I want you to take care of something for me, will you?” The green haired man continued as he sat down on the couch.

“What?” Bats asked innocently.

“Suck my cock.”

The young man’s eyes widened at this as he looked down at the tent formed at the front of other man’s pants; Joker spotted this immediately. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” The expression on Bats’ face said one thing but his lips said another. “No, I haven’t."

The green haired man noticed this but decided to ignore it for now, instead he played along. “Well then, I’ll teach you,” he replied.

The younger man stepped towards the other cautiously as the scarred one zipped down his pants and pulled out his dick. “All right, first you lick it. Pay special attention to the head.”

The black haired man stared at the thing in front of him. It was so…big! Kneeling down before the dominant one, Bats took hold of Joker’s cock and started to lick at it nervously. “Oh yeah, that’s it. You’re doing great, beautiful.” Joker sighed out in pleasure.

Glad he was doing something right, the brunette started to get ahead of himself and started to deep throat the other man. Suffice it to say the Joker was more than surprised at the sudden change of pace.

“Ahhhh!”

Without thinking, Joker grabbed a handful of Bats’ hair and pulled him off only to crash their lips together. Surprisingly, this didn’t scare the younger male one bit and he responded with gusto.

Pulling apart, the scarred man giggled. “Fuck, you’re just full of surprises aren’t you, beautiful?!” Bats’ looked back with dilated eyes and answered desperately, “Fuck me master!”

“Who’s giving the orders around here?!” The Joker growled out. “Now bend over so I can fuck you silly!”

The brunette did as he was told immediately, is ass raised in the air. The green haired man knew that he was still wet from the other’s mouth but that wasn’t enough preparation in his opinion. Still having a clear enough head, the Joker presented his fingers to the younger male. The fingers were taken within that wet mouth and sucked properly; it never crossed the Joker‘s mind that it was odd that the brunette seemed to know what to do ahead of time.

Once he thought that they were wet enough, the scarred man withdrew the digits and slowly inserted one in the younger man’s entrance.

_What? This isn't nearly as tight as I thought it was going to be._

He was shaken out of his thoughts, however, by the thrusts he felt that were in sync with his own thrusts along; there was also something that sounded like whimpering. Taking the cue, the dominant male added another finger which made Bats cry out.

“Ahhh!”

After a bit of this, Joker then added a third finger. “I’m going to fuck you so hard; you won’t be able to sit for weeks!” The scarred man whispered huskily into the brunette’s ear. This was answered by a moan that only made the Joker harder than he already was.

Finally, the clown pulled his fingers out and spat on his palm, only to stroke his cock with it. “You ready?” He asked, placing his hands on either side of Bats’ hips, the tip of his dick at the other’s entrance.

“Yes master.” The brunette whimpered.

“Master, again? I think I like that.” Joker remarked softly, rubbing his nose in the other’s brown locks. Without any warning he rammed into the other male beneath him. Bats’ eyes, which were still dilated, widened as he screamed at the sudden movement. Not stopping for a minute, the scarred man pumped his still clothed hips into his lover. Joker hadn't been lying about being rough and it did hurt a little but Bats was in total bliss.

“Ahh, yes! Yes fuck me, master!”

The green haired man smirked. “I do love it when my partner’s vocal. You, Batsy, are definitely the loudest.” It went this way for a surprisingly long time until finally they both came with a shout. Panting, the Joker lifted his head and, with a voice that was gravelly from crying out, asked, “You OK, beautiful?”

Frightened eyes met his own for a second, before looking at the back of the couch as the younger one curled up in a fetal position. This was obviously not what the elder male expected. “Bats, what’s wrong? Was it too rough, did I go too far? Please say something!”

“It’s not your fault, I thought you were great. It’s just…” The brunette answered in a small, weak voice. Almost like a child’s, really.

“Then what is it, tell me.” The Joker said almost demanding it from the other man. Bats was quiet until he finally said, “They did it to me all the time. Said it was “training” for all I was ever going to be good at.”

The Joker widened at this, knowing exactly who the younger one was talking about. He clenched a fist in fury at the thought but mostly he was mad at himself for reminding him in the first place. Bats noticed this right away and brought his hands to cup Joker’s face. “I said it’s not your fault. Please don’t ever think it was!”

The scarred man gently took hold of these hands and brought them together onto his chest, right above his heart. The Joker vowed, “I swear when I figure out where they’re hiding, I’m going to make them pay!”


	6. Belonging

When Harley returned she was surprised to see a naked Bats covered by Joker’s coat on the couch with Joker sitting across from him, watching with a thoughtful expression free of paint. It seemed that her boss didn't even notice her return.

“Why aren't you wearing your makeup? You were wearing it when I left.” The female clown wannabe asked, breaking the silence. The green haired man didn’t even flinch but he did turn his head and gave her a death glare.

“And why’s the freak naked, huh?” She continued stupidly, ignoring the look she was receiving. The Joker bolted out of his chair immediately at the insult thrown so casually at his pet. He made his way over to her so suddenly she didn't even notice until he raised a hand as if to hit her.

The blonde girl flinched but the blow never came, cautiously she opened one eye to peek. The hand was a short distance from her face but it had stopped in mid air, the death glare was still there though. “Do you have any idea what you almost did?!” The clown whispered harshly.

Harley Quinn blinked in confusion. Joker gritted his teeth at this small gesture, his hand that was still in the air clenching into a fist. “You should be thanking Bats instead of insulting him. Because of his good heart, I’m not going to beat the living shit out of you.”

Now the girl was more confused than before. How could anyone prevent something like that and why did her boss want to beat her up in the first place. What did she do this time?

Joker noticed the lack of putting things together on his sidekick’s face and growled in frustration. “Did you forget that you told him about what I do for a “living”?” Harley’s eyes widened, remembering exactly what the man was talking about.

“You mean he told you?!” The blonde girl cried out, waking Bats up. The brunette watched the two without them knowing, a quizzical expression on his face. “Why do ask that, was it supposed to a secret or something?!” Joker yelled back at the female, fury etched all over his face.

“I was hoping he wouldn't be dumb enough to do something like that, guess I got my hopes up!” A look of total disbelief flitted across the Joker’s face before turning into something really scary.

“Fuck being nice, that’s the last straw you bitch!”

Too fast for anyone to see, the scarred man’s hand connected to Harley’s face in a blur, knocking her to the ground hard. “I should have gotten rid of you years ago!” Joker roared out, slowly making his way towards the fallen girl.

“Joker stop!”

Arms wrapped themselves around the scarred man from behind, the feel of a naked slighter build pressed up against him. Joker froze, his body already starting to relax a bit. “Please, you said you weren't going to hurt her. You said you weren't going to kill her.” The young man whispered, great emotion evident within his voice.

Harley looked up from the ground at the two men, her mind putting it together. “You two fucked, didn't you?!” She accused, spitting blood out afterwards.

Now it was Bats’ turn to tense up, which his lover felt. “Just get out of here, Harley…” Joker said in defeat.

“What did you say?” the clown wannabe questioned, her voice full of disbelief. “Jesus, do I have to spell out everything?!” The green haired man said, lifting his face to look her in the eye. “I said **get the fuck out**! I don’t want to ever see you again!”

“Y-You can’t mean that. Pudding, I’m the one that got you out, remember?” The girl looked as though she went into shock, her voice quivering. “That was years ago, Harley.” Joker reminded, not bothering to look at her anymore.

The blonde girl’s lip started to tremble, her eyes beginning to water. “You can’t get rid of me; you’re my Pudding, my Mr. Jay!” The scarred man moved away from Bats and over to Harley Quinn. The clown wannabe looked hopeful but then it died as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her from the ground harshly.

“Do I really have to walk you out?” Joker asked, exasperated. “Why do you want him? You’re supposed to love me!” The blonde girl cried out miserably, tears beginning to flow. The green haired man said nothing as he led the female towards the door.

* * *

“She loves you…”

“Yeah, but I never shared those feelings.”

Bats was on the couch once more, this time fully clothed, looking at his hands in his lap. Joker was sitting across from him, his expression grim. “But she saved you from the asylum, how can you not feel anything for her?” The brunette asked, looking up at the scarred man before him.

“She told you that too, huh?” The green haired man said, not seeming to be surprised at all. The young man simply nodded. Sighing, the Joker finally said, “I don’t tend to have feelings for anyone except….” He trailed off, his eyes landing on Bats.

“But why?” The brunette questioned. “It’s not like **I** saved you, it was the other way around.” The clown smiled softly, a knowing look in his eye. It seemed whatever he knew wasn't going be told to the younger man any time though.

“I’m probably going to have to get some more people to help in Harley’s stead now.”

Bats shivered at this, knowing full well what these people the Joker needed would be helping him with. He could acknowledge that the scarred man killed people but he didn't have to like it. “But first,” the clown said, sticking a finger into the air, making the young man perk up, “we need to get you something.”

“What kind of something?” Bats asked cautiously. “Oh, you’ll see.” The Joker said, reaching out a hand. “Come on, we’re going out!”

“You mean outside?!”

“Well, duh, of course!”

* * *

The sandy haired man got out of the car, having washed out the dye and was wearing normal enough clothing, went over to the other side and opened the door to let the other male out. The brunette began to get out of the vehicle but then stopped when he saw the store they were parked next to.

“Um, Joker…”

“What?” The scarred man asked innocently, turning his head to look at the building as well.“Oh, that. It’s the only place I can get the stuff I need.”

“A BDSM store?” The younger male asked, a large blush forming on his face. “Yeah,” the Joker replied, “I need to get you a collar at the very least.”

“A collar?” Bats repeated, placing his fingers over where such a thing would be worn. The idea scared him but at the same time he wanted it, something that would tell others who he belonged to. His master held out a hand and he took it and got out.

Once they were inside, the brunette looked over at the sandy haired one who had a smirk on his face.

_He’s not going to do something “bad” is he?_

“First things first, let’s look at those collars.” Joker finally said, grabbing the younger one’s hand and made his way to a certain aisle. The scarred one grabbed a specific one that was black without really looking through them.

“Um, are you sure that’s the one you want?” Bats asked, hesitantly.

“Oh, yeah. I’m definitely sure.” The Joker answered with that same smirk on his face. They then went on to other things, each one picked out just as confidently as the collar.

_I think he’s been here before._

They finally made their way to the front desk to purchase their merchandise. “Hey, I have something under the name Jack Napier.” The man behind the desk simply nodded and made his way into a back room.

“Um, what are getting that’s not out in front?” Bats asked timidly. The Joker smirked knowingly but didn't answer. “Here you are, sir.” The man had returned with something small in his hand.

“Perfect.” The sandy haired man purred, taking the item from the salesperson. The brunette tried to get a peek but his lover was good at hiding it from him. Putting whatever the small thing was into his pocket, the scarred man proceeded to buy all the other things he had picked out.

“Come on let’s go home, beautiful.” Bats smiled, suddenly feeling content and happy. After all, before he had the other man in his life, he didn't have a home.

Once they were in the car, the elder male took whatever it was out of his pocket and then got out the collar. The brunette watched as Joker attached the two, before he gently placed the collar around his pet’s neck.

Placing a hand onto what was dangling off the collar the brunette could feel a certain shape. It felt like…

“A bat for my Bats.” Joker said, lovingly. It was a silver tag of a stylized bat and the brunette now felt he truly belonged to the other man.

* * *

It was night time now and a lone blonde female made her way down the street, her cheeks tear stained. “What am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere to go…” She hugged herself as she made her way past an alleyway with a street light at the front.

“You look lonely.” A male voice remarked from the darkness, making the girl squeak in surprise.

“W-Who’s there?”

“Oh, you wouldn't know me but I sure know about you, namely who you associate yourself with.” The owner of the voice finally came forward, the street light casting a dramatic ray over him. He was very pretty and he wore glasses.

There was a slight pause before finally the gorgeous man said something.

“So where’s the Joker?”

The blonde’s eyes widened. “Hey, how do you know about my Pu-“She stopped herself, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pouted. The stranger seemed to notice. “You’re no longer with him?”

Tears began to flow from Harley’s eyes. “Yes! He dumped me over his new sex toy!”

The man was intrigued but didn't press any further; there was time for that later. “My name is Dr. Crane and I believe you go by Harley Quinn.” “You’re a doctor? I used to be a doctor!”

The blonde cried out, grabbing the doctor’s hand. The man flinched at the touch but allowed it with a fake smile. “Has anyone told you you’re beautiful?” Harley questioned, swinging their joined hands together. “Has one told you you’re beautiful?” The doctor lied through his teeth.

“Well someone **used** to years ago…” The blonde woman said, soaking up the fake compliment like a sponge. “Hey, forget about him. Why don’t you join me?”

The female gave him quizzical look at this. “Join you, in what?”

“In crime of course!”

“Um, but aren’t you…”normal”?” Harley asked, confused.

Dr. Crane smirked knowingly. “Would you like to see my mask?”


	7. Dorian

For the next few days the Joker went through several possible henchmen. He was always gone when he did so in order to prevent anyone knowing where his hideout was located. Sitting on the couch, Bats fingered his new tag which now had the Joker’s name upon it.

The green haired man had told him that he had needed to put the title on himself, otherwise there would've been more than just questions asked if he had the man at the store do it instead. At that moment, the brunette heard the door to the warehouse open and his heart leapt for joy.

His lover was back.

He got up to greet the other man but then noticed he was talking to several other men that were following him. Bats froze, fear beginning to creep in.

“Hey, babe. I’ve brought company, though I’m sure you've noticed that already.” Joker said merrily, not noticing the younger one’s state. The other men looked at each other, looking quizzical. They had no idea that the scarred man was gay before now.

One man however stared at the brunette. He had bleach blonde hair that was spiked up a bit as well as a soul patch and had several different piercings; two on his upper left ear and one on his left eyebrow.

Bats couldn't help squirming a bit under his gaze. “Is it alright if I go and introduce myself?” The stranger asked the Joker. The painted man visibly winced at the idea but then he smiled at the young blonde. “Sure, go ahead.”

Smirking, the new henchman made his way forward. The brunette instinctively backed away a bit when he got to him. “Hey there, my name’s Dorian.” The bleached blonde said, holding out a hand towards him.

Bats just stared at it like was going to bite him. “You’re supposed shake it, silly.”

“He’s not stupid, Dorian.” Joker muttered, somewhat angrily.

The young man just turned his head towards his new boss and smiled before looking back at the man younger than him. After a while, the brunette finally reached out a hand tentatively and grabbed the blonde’s hand.

Shaking hands, Dorian said, “Nice to meet you, uh-“

“Bats.” Joker supplied the answer quickly.

“Bats.” The young henchman repeated, looking as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly, he reached his other hand forward, taking a hold of the younger man’s tag. Bats gasped, making the scarred man start forward.

“Hey, we’re cool, nothing to worry about.” Dorian said calmly as he read the piece of metal. “So, you belong to the Joker, huh?”

The brunette didn't know what to say so he simply nodded a little. “Huh, that’s interesting.” The henchman remarked, letting go of Bats’ hand and his collar’s tag. The brunette looked at the bleach blonde in question. What did he mean by that?

Joker looked at the rest of his goons from the corner of his eye. “Does anyone else feel like introducing themselves to my pet? Because I would hate it if he got any more uncomfortable by anymore smart asses.”

“No, not at all boss. We wouldn't dream of doing that at all.” The men answered quickly. Bats could see they were scared of his lover but then he looked over at Dorian. He was smiling at his fellow henchmen as if he found their fear amusing. No, he was definitely not afraid of the Joker and for some reason that scared the brunette.

“Well then, let’s get going then.” The scarred man said, making his way towards the door. Dorian looked over at Bats and winked before following the others.

* * *

Days went by and Bats hated it. Joker hardly paid any attention to him anymore because he was always too busy planning crime with his new goons. Dorian, however, paid **too** much attention.

He was smart enough to do it when the green haired man wasn't looking and it was really beginning to creep the brunette out. Joker actually seemed to be warming up towards the bleach blonde as well; Dorian had suddenly become a big suck up.

Bats knew he would never be replaced but he still couldn't help feeling that in some he was. One day the group of men were going to another heist and the Joker was leaving Dorian to look after the brunette.

Bats didn't understand why, he had been alone at the hideout before plenty of time and he always fine. “Well, see you later Dorian.” The Joker said and then left with his men.

The poor brunette felt a stab of pain in his heart; his lover didn't even say good bye to him. “Oh, what’s wrong? Your master didn't give you a kiss good bye?”

The brunette turned his head around quickly at the words towards the bleach blonde that had said them. Dorian was smirking as he went over to the younger one. “Heh, you could almost say he prefers me over you now.”

Bats looked away from the other man, unable to cope with what the blonde was saying. Big mistake.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” The brunette gasped as a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Dorian.

Smiling cruelly, the blonde brought their lips together. Bats quickly shoved the man away from him, unbelieving of what was happening. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Having a piece of your ass of course.”

The brunette’s eyes widened, walking backwards away from the man until his back hit the wall. “You know that Joker-“ He began weakly but was suddenly interrupted.

“He’s not here right now, is he?” Dorian replied happily as he put his hands on the wall on either side of Bats’ head. “But my collar’s tag says-“

“It’s just a piece of metal; I don’t give a shit what it says. Hell, even if it said you belong to God Himself I still wouldn't give a shit.”

With that said, the bleach blonde proceeded to put his hand down Bats’ pants. “No, stop!” The brunette cried out, tears beginning to go down his cheeks. “Oh, come on. You know you love it…” Dorian breathed into the younger male’s ear.

“Do I do it like that clown? You love his dirty hands all over you, don’t you? Do you have any idea how many people he’s killed?” Question after question poured out of the blonde’s mouth, every one worse than the last.

“He doesn’t love you; he’s just using you, Bruce.”

“W-What?”


	8. Why I Chose You

Dorian smirked and was about to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the warehouse’s door opening. “I can’t believe I forgot to say bye to you, beau-“

The Joker had returned and he was now looking at them in shock. Taking in the scene before him, the scarred man saw that his pet was crying and the blonde’s hand was still inside the younger one’s pants. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He yelled making his way quickly across the room.

“Oh hi, Joker. We were just-“Dorian began cockily before he made a choked sound as the clown wrapped a hand around his neck. “Please continue. I’d love to hear what ever stupid excuse it is you can come up with.” The painted man growled dangerously.

Unable to breathe the henchman looked at the Joker with fear in his eyes. He was actually afraid of the clown now.

“And keep your hands to yourself!” The green haired man added, grabbing a hold of Dorian’s hand inside Bats’ pants. Letting go of the blonde’s neck he held the hand in both of his own.

“W-What are you gonna-?” Dorian began to ask but stopped suddenly at the sound of breaking bone. Screaming, the henchman discovered in horror that the Joker was breaking his fingers one by one.

“That’ll teach you to not touch what isn't yours.” The clown said, finally letting go. “Fuck you, you freak!” The bleach blonde cried out, nursing his now injured hand.

“I’m the freak? I wonder what that makes you then.” Joker said with no humor in his voice. Taking out a knife, the scarred man held it to Dorian’s face. “Why don’t we put a smile on that face so people can compare us and then we’ll know who the real freak around here is?”

“You’re insane!” The henchman yelled, running away from the clown and towards the door. Joker went to go after him but was stopped by hand on his arm.

“Let him go.”

Looking back at his lover, the scarred man looked shocked. “But he almost raped you, beautiful! If I hadn't come back when I did, he would've…”

“I know…but I’m used to it. They did it all the time.”

“Rape is rape, Bats.” The Joker replied.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the hideout but neither male paid any attention to it.

There was silence until Bats finally brought up the courage to say, “Why did you choose me?” The scarred man looked at him in surprise, obviously having not expected to ever be asked the question.

_Who am I kidding? He’s was going to ask someday._

“Alright, I’ll tell you; you deserve to know. Let’s go and sit down first.” Bats nodded and followed the other man towards the couch, both sitting down.

“I had been on heist at a bank earlier on in the day.” The Joker started. “One of the men I was working with said something about where you were being kept; said it was a fantastic place to get a lay.”

“Anyway, I went there at night and was taken into a back room. Of course you know that’s where they kept their, uh “merchandise”. I saw all kinds of them; men, women… but then there was you. You were in the very back and looked like you had been heavily drugged.

“I asked the man that was showing me around about you and his exact words were, “Oh, him? You don’t want him.”” Of course I asked why and he said, “He’s a complete waste of space.” The green haired man paused, a serious look on his features. “I told him that you sounded interesting.”

“He just scoffed and said, “Whatever. I’ll let you get acquainted with him.””

“Did you…?” Bats asked softly.

“You mean sleep with you? No, I had no interest in having sex with someone who’s under some kind of drug.” Joker replied, grabbing the younger male and holding him close. “I especially didn't want to do that to you.”

“But why? You just met me and I wasn't exactly talking you out of doing that.” The brunette said, confused. “It’s because your eyes told me everything. Sure they were fogged up and everything but they still had this life in them that I've never seen before.” The scarred man answered.

“So, if you didn't have sex with me, then what did you do?” Bats questioned.

“Talked to you, that’s all.”

“About what? I’m sorry, I can’t remember.” Bats blushed a bit in embarrassment.

“Just stuff; stuff that wasn't all that important, really.”

Without any warning, the Joker took a hold of the brunette’s chin and kissed him. Pulling back, the painted man smirked. “I feel the need to take you again.”

Bats blushed deeply at this. “Why all of a sudden?” The scarred man looked angry and yelled, “Because that creep tried to take what’s mine and I need to reclaim it!”

“But what about the other men you hired? Aren't they coming back?”

“Shit, I forgot about them!” Joker cried out and reached into a pocket and pulled out a walkie- talkie. “Hey, where are you guys?”

A voice came over the device. “We could ask you the same thing, boss. We’re looking for you around the bank we were planning to heist.”

“Just go home, I’m not there and don’t plan to be any time soon.” The green haired man ordered, running his gloved hand through brunette locks.

“But boss, we planned this thing for weeks!”

“You do as you’re told, got it! I've got something more important to do right now!”

“But boss-“The goon began but the Joker shut off the machine before he could finish. “Now, where were we?” The scarred man purred, hooking a finger in the band of the younger male’s pants. “Take them off.” Joker whispered into Bats’ ear.

The younger man did as he was told and began to remove his clothing. The clown watched for a bit appreciatively, before he began to remove his own top layers of clothes. Once he was naked, Bats looked up to see that the Joker had moved.

Looking over he saw the scarred man was now pouring water from yet another water bottle over his head. The younger man watched as water made its way down the clown’s bare chest, which he had never seen before until now.

The Joker was pale although not as pale as himself and he had scars scattered here and there. Putting the bottle down, the green haired man removed his gloves and began to scrub the paint off of his face once again.

“You don’t have to do that every time…” Bats said softly.

“I want to though.” Joker replied simply.

The scarred man then made his way back towards the couch, bringing their faces together so that their noses were touching. “I want to return the favor for last time.” Joker said softly.

“What?” Bats asked, somewhat nervous.

“You’ll see.” The scarred man answered in singsong, moving to kneel in front of younger male and the brunette’s eyes widened in understanding. Taking a hold of Bats’ erect member, the clown licked upwards.

The young brunette gasped, his hands instinctively grabbing the other man’s hair. Joker smirked before putting his mouth on the whole thing and began bobbing his head. “Oh, God! Ahhh!” Bats cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“I think I’m going to cum!” He finally screamed.

The green haired man started to suck harder, his hands now gripping the brunette’s hips. “ Master!” Bats cried out as he finally let go into the other man’s mouth.

Joker swallowed and pulled away, looking up at the young man’s face. Bats was gasping for breath, a deep blush on his cheeks and he was looking down but then looked up and the clown gasped. He had never noticed the dilated eyes the first time but he did now.

“Bats, beautiful. What’s wrong with your eyes?” Joker asked, placing a hand gently on the brunette’s cheek. The young man smiled gently with his eyes closed, rubbing his cheek tenderly against the hand. “Master…” he repeated.

“Fuck…what did they do to you?” Joker whispered to himself. “Did Dorian do this to you?”

“Dorian?” Bats questioned, opening his eyes that were still wrong. “Snap out of it, beautiful!” The scarred man yelled. Grabbing the other male and holding him close to his chest, the Joker whispered, “Come back to me…”

“Master.”

“No,” The clown said, “I’m Joker, I only want you to call me master because you want to.”

They remained like this for a while in silence, the scarred man doing everything he could to not have a total breakdown. “J-Joker?”

“Wha-?” The green haired man said, looking down at the other in his arms.

“Joker, what happened? Are you OK?” Bats asked, his eyes back to normal.

The Joker laughed in relief, hugging the brunette tightly. “You scared me, babe…”

* * *

Dorian found his way back to Arkham Asylum, his hand hurting him like hell. He had to come up with some story to the people at the front, which they believed, more or less. He made his way to the door of an office belonging to the one in charge.

“What the hell happened to you?” A feminine voice rang out. “None of your business, bitch!” The bleach blonde yelled back angrily. “Now, now. No need to be hostile.” A smooth masculine voice broke in.

Dr. Crane sat at a desk, Harley sitting on top of it. “So, my dear Dorian, what did you find out?” The doctor asked, seeming to not care about the other man’s injury. “Bruce is with him, just as you thought he’d be.” Dorian answered, looking anywhere but at the other man and the woman.

“Hmm, that’s interesting. Harley told me the Joker had a new toy but I wasn't sure if he was Bruce.” “Why do you call him that anyway?” The blonde female asked. “He said he was called Bats.”

“Another story for another time, my dear.” The man in glasses replied, waving a hand in the air.

“So, what **did** happen to your hand?” Dr. Crane asked, finally seeming to notice the other man’s appendage. “Oh, uh, you wouldn't be interested in that.” Dorian answered, trying to slowly back up towards the door.

“Try me.” The doctor said dangerously.

“I just was trying to have some fun with Bruce is all-“

“What?!”

“-and Joker caught me and he broke my fingers.”

“You idiot!” Dr. Crane yelled, standing up from behind his desk.

The bleach blonde flinched and turned around towards the door only to find it blocked by Harley Quinn. “I should kill you for this blatant disregard of my orders!” The man in glasses cried out, pulling a gun with a silencer out of a drawer of the desk and pointing it towards the other male.

“No, stop! I didn't mean it, honest!” Dorian said, coming up with a lousy excuse.

Looking at the gun in his hand, the doctor put the weapon down on the desk, carding his fingers though his hair. “You’re right, you deserve to live.”

Dorian nodded quickly in agreement; just glad he wasn't going to be killed.

“No, you deserve something more horrible than death.” Dr. Crane said, reaching into another drawer. The bleach blonde’s face went pale as he watched the other man pull out a sack mask.

“No, no! No!” The younger male screamed.

“Oh, yes.” The doctor said as he put on the mask, Harley putting on a gas mask behind Dorian.


	9. Invasion

“Ahhh!”

Bats was riding the Joker who still had his pants on, the clown’s hands on his hips as he went up and down on the elder one’s cock. Smiling, Joker growled out, “Do you like this?”

“Y-Yes.” Bats answered, his voice trembling.

“Damn… I want to fuck you properly, let’s change positions.” The scarred man made movement to get up but was stopped by hands pushing down on his chest. Joker looked at his lover in question and received a small smile.

“There’s something I want to try first.” The brunette said quietly.

“What?”

Bats didn't answer, bending close so they were face to face. “Seriously, what are you planning to-?” The green haired one asked again but stopped when he felt lips on one of the scars on his face. Suddenly the lips turned into a tongue, making him freeze with wide eyes.

“B-Bats…”

“Do you like this?” The brunette asked, repeating the other man’s earlier question as he pulled away.

“Yes, don’t stop!”

Bats did as he was told which made the clown beneath him actually tremble. “Fuck!” The clown finally yelled out, pushing the other onto his back. With his dick still inside Bats, the Joker began to pound into him which got a loud moan from the brunette.

Finally they both came, screaming out each other’s name.

Panting, they looked at the other and the brunette said softly, “I love you.”

Joker’s face turned white without his makeup, his eyes widening. “W-What’s wrong?” The younger man asked nervously.

“Nothing,” said the clown as he got off the couch and straitened his pants, “let’s just go to sleep.”

Bats looked at the elder male’s back, his expression a mix between hurt and confusion.

* * *

The young brunette, who had been sleeping on the couch with the Joker sleeping on the floor next to him, heard a noise in the middle of the night. “Joker, Joker. Wake up!” Bats shook the other man’s shoulder, his own voice sounding distressed.

“W-What?” The clown asked sleepily.

“I think there’s someone in he-“The brunette began but was stopped by a hand on his arm which was now pulling him off the couch. Screaming, he tried to get the hand off him.

“Joker!!!”

“Bats?!!”

The clown began to get up off the floor but was grabbed by another man himself. “Get the fuck off me!” The scarred man struggled, pissed at himself for having no weapons on his person. He then jerked his head backwards, hitting his captor on the nose hard.

“Fucking clown broke my nose!” The man yelled, instinctively letting go of the green haired man to hold his injury. “That’s nothing, try this!” Joker growled as he kicked the man’s groin.

The man yelped in pain and brought his hands towards that area instead as the Joker ran towards Bats. He was almost there when he was grabbed again, this time by a bigger and stronger male.

“Where the fuck are you all coming from?!!”

“Me.” A smooth voice said simply from the darkness.

A light came on, filling the once dark warehouse. The scarred man blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light, and looked at the one who had spoken.

“Who the hell are you?” The clown asked.

“My name is Dr. Jonathan Crane. However, you can call me Scarecrow.” The man answered from beneath a strange mask made from a sack.

“Harley, is that you?”

Joker heard Bats’ question, making him look towards his direction and then back towards where the brunette was looking.

“Shit…” The scarred man whispered.

“Yes it’s me, you freak.” The blonde female answered Bats, a look of disgust on her face. However, her expression softened when she looked towards the Joker. “Hi, pudding.”

“Are you part of this?” The clown questioned.

“Yep. Scarecrow promised me that you’d be all mine again.”

The green haired man was about to say something but the one wearing a mask beat him to it. “My, my. Joker you look even scarier without the makeup.”

The scarred man gritted his teeth at the insult.

“Don’t say things like that!” Both the clown and the doctor looked towards the younger male who was still being held captive.

“What, you don’t like it? Why should it matter so much, Bruce?”

Bats eyes widened. “Why are you calling me that? Dorian called me that.”

“What?” Joker asked but nobody answered him. Scarecrow laughed, “That’s your actual name. Did you really go by such a horrid name as “Bats” all this time?”

Bats looked down and didn't say a word. “Do you even know how you even got that name in the first place?” The doctor asked condescendingly.

“Enough, what the hell are getting at?!!” Joker yelled out, beginning to get angry.

“I can make you remember, you know. I have a drug that can pull all those memories to the surface.” Scarecrow continued, paying no attention to the scarred man.

“What if I don’t want to remember?” The brunette said softly.

“It doesn't matter what you want, you’re a sex slave. I’d love to see you exposed to your fears.”

“Hmm, come to think of it,” the man in the mask said, “you’re supposed to be drugged right now. I guess it was a failure.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” The Joker asked, losing his patience. “I’m simply saying that right now he should be calling you master and such. Not having a will of his own, pretty much.” Scarecrow remarked.

“You mean it was supposed to make him like that all the time?”

“Precisely.”

Joker thought about it for a bit before asking, “Wait, why would you be drugging Bats in the first place anyway?”

“Because I provide the drugs for the pimp of that establishment.” The man behind the mask answered. “But as I've said, I have something much bigger in store for you two as far as my drugs go.”

“But in order to try this out on you, I believe a change of location is in order.”

Before the young man and the scarred one knew what was happening, they were both knocked out by the men holding them back.

* * *

Groaning, Joker opened his eyes and found himself in a very large room. As his eyes examined the room, his eyes fell on Bats who was chained to a roof support.

“Bats!” The clown shouted, pulling forward but was stopped suddenly. Looking up, he was chained to the wall himself.

“I see you’re awake.” The Scarecrow’s voice rang out as the man made his presence known. “Fuck you, scary! Just leave Bats out of whatever you’re planning to do!” The scarred man growled angrily. The doctor paid no attention to the clown and instead went over to the brunette and slapped him across the face to wake him up.

Bats jerked in his restraints, his now open eyes darting about as if he were somewhere else in his mind. Grabbing his chin, the man behind the mask forced him to look at him. “I see you’re awake. I have something to show you before I use my Fear Gas on you. Think of it as an example of what you’re going to be experiencing.”

Some of Scarecrow’s men came out from the shadows and threw a man onto the floor. The man had bleached blonde hair and he was an utter wreck. “Please, no more! No, more!”

“Dorian!” The brunette cried out, tears coming down his cheeks.

“Why are you crying for him? I was told that he almost raped you.” The doctor remarked, turning his head from his former spy to look at Bats.

“I-I thought if the Joker let him go, he would be….”

“Honestly, Dorian wouldn't have stopped doing what he tried to do to you. He would've done it to someone else. I’m only preventing him from doing so.” Scarecrow answered, sounding as if he was talking to a child.

“Everyone knows you’re doing it because you get some sick pleasure out of it!” Joker yelled.

“Am I any different than you? I believe you enjoy it when you kill all those innocents. How is it that Bruce loves you anyway?”

Joker looked down in shame, remembering his lack of an answer to Bats when the brunette took a chance to tell him that.

“It really doesn't matter. The boy will probably tell us himself.” The doctor said, suddenly making some gas leave his wrist.

“No!!!” The scarred man screamed.


	10. Sacrifice

_Four figures appeared before Bats; three of them adults and one a child. “Wallet and jewelry, fast.” One of the adult figures said urgently, pointing a gun at the others. There was a scuffle and then the one with the gun shot the other two adults; a man and a woman._

_“You’re coming with me.” The desperate man with a gun said to the child, grabbing his arm._

_Then everything went black and was silent until suddenly there were bats flying all over the place, screeching at the top of their tiny lungs. The brunette’s eyes widened as he felt fear creep up on him. Soon he joined in, screaming and struggling against his restraints._

_“Look at him. Reminds me of a bat, the way he screams and struggles.” A strange voice remarked. Another voice chuckled in response. “Yeah, we should call him that from now on.”_

_Suddenly, the bats disappeared. “How much do you want him for?” The man with a gun asked, reappearing before Bats. The pimp answered, his voice inaudible. The mugger smiled and replied, “That should be enough.” Without much thought, the man then pushed the boy towards the pimp._

_“Do you know his name, by chance?” The pimp asked the other man. “Bruce or something, I wasn't paying attention.”_

_Bats gasped but not by what he had just seen but by the figure that now appeared in front of him. It was himself. Terrified eyes looked back at dilated ones with no emotion. “Master, I love you…” The doppelganger said emotionless._

_“I don’t love you.” Came the Joker’s voice from those same lips._

_“W-What?” Bats said disbelievingly._

_The copy then slowly began to transform until it was the Joker standing in front of him._

_“I don’t love you; I will **never** love you. You’re just a sex slave to use when I feel like it.”_

* * *

Joker watched from where he was being chained up in horror. He couldn't see what exactly was troubling the young man but he knew it wasn't good based off of his lover’s reactions.

“Bats, beautiful, it’s not real! Can you hear me?!”

The clown was about to say some more but stopped at a soft question from Bats.

“W-What?”

There was a slight pause, as if something or someone was answering the question. The brunette’s eyes began to water. “But that can’t be true; you've treated me like I was more than that!”

Bats cried softly to himself before finally bursting out, “I love you, Joker! You’re the only one who’s ever shown me any kindness!” The scarred man’s eyes widened in surprise as he continued to watch the younger man suffer.

“Why? Why didn't you say I love you back…?” Bats whimpered.

“I do! I love you with all I have!” Joker yelled out, unable to take anymore. The brunette eyes looked towards him, as if he had heard the other man.

“Stop it, you’re ruining everything!” Scarecrow shouted at the Joker angrily.

“The whole world can burn for all I care, as long as I have you! You complete me, beautiful!”

The brunette smiled through his tears. “Really?”

“Really.” Joker replied with his own smile.

“Enough of this!” The doctor said, pulling off his mask. “You know he’s lying to you, right?” He remarked to Bats, gesturing towards the clown with a small jerk of the head towards his direction. Bats gave him a dirty look.

“He isn't.” The brunette said simply.

“And why on earth would you want to be with him anyway?” The young doctor said, ignoring the look he was receiving. “He’s ugly, inside and out.”

Bats looked at the insulting beautiful man before him and sneered, “You’re the one that’s ugly.”

“How dare you!” Dr. Crane screamed, pointing his gun towards the younger man, beginning to pull the trigger.

“Don’t you dare you try to hurt my Puddin’s Puddin’!”

Harley came forward and pushed the armed man, causing the gun to shoot off in another direction. “What? What did you do that for, you bitch!” The doctor yelled.

Before the blonde female could respond, the man shot her in the stomach. “Harley!” Both Bats and Joker cried out.

Coughing up blood, the girl looked up towards her former boss and smiled. “I didn’t get it at first, ya know? I thought you just wanted him around to fuck around with but now I get it. You really love him, don’t you Mr. J?”

Joker looked back at her in horror, unable to speak. “It’s OK. I’m happy for ya.” She said, grinning big. “Oh, just shut up!” Dr. Crane spat out, making Harley look back at him. Suddenly, a bullet entered her forehead, killing her instantly.

“You are fucking dead!!!” Joker screamed, pulling at his restraints so hard that he actually managed to break them. Running towards Dr. Crane, the Joker managed to knock the gun out of his hand before the doctor even had a chance to fire it at him.

Wrapping his hands around the doctor’s neck, he screamed at the top of his lungs in rage and anguish. Dr. Crane made choking sounds, feebly attempting to get the clown to release him.

“Stop it, please stop it!”

Joker looked over at his lover, disbelief written all over his face. “I can’t take any more people dying tonight…”Bats whimpered.

The scarred man looked back at the one underneath him with a thoughtful expression. Finally, he let him go.

“Y-You’ll regret this…You’ll regret ever listening to that piece of filth you call a lover!” Crane coughed out. Joker gritted his teeth in anger and punched the man so hard that it knocked the doctor unconscious.

Silently, the scarred man got up and made his way towards the brunette that was still restrained and with no expression, he released him. “Joker, are you OK?” Bats asked in concern.

The clown didn't answer.

Looking over at the body of his former sidekick, Joker said softly, “We’re going to bring her with us.”

Bats nodded in agreement.

The two men walked over to the body and the scarred man bent over and picked it up, holding it like a bride. Bats watched from a distance as the Joker made his way to the way out like this. The sight made the brunette feel sad and empty.

Sure, Harley Quinn had been a bitch to him from the very beginning but in the end she gave up everything so that he and Joker could be happy.

“Beautiful, aren't you coming?”

Bats looked up at the other man; the man who had saved him from everything.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” The younger man said with a somewhat sad smile on his lips.


	11. Epilogue

It had been a few weeks after the incident. The Joker and Bats had privately cremated Harley Quinn’s body in a safe place that no one else would disturb them and they also now lived in an abandoned factory instead of the warehouse they had been living in before.

Watching the TV with the clown, the brunette looked over at the man he was sitting next to. The Joker had been silent for a long time, never voicing his thoughts and/or emotions of that night.

“Joker?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you OK?”

Sighing, the painted man rested his head rested his head on the younger male’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he answered, “You know me too well, beautiful…”

Bats remained silent and waited for the green haired one to continue. “That night should’ve never have happened. If I hadn't let my guard down-“

“None of it was your fault.” Bats looked down intently at the clown, leaving no room for objections. Joker said nothing in response, silence falling over them.

“You were really mad when Harley was killed. I thought you hated her, to be honest.” The brunette said softly after a while. “I thought I did too, the clown replied, “I guess I did care about her in some way…”

“I’m so sorry…” The younger man whispered sadly.

“What for?” The Joker asked, raising his head from the other’s shoulder.

“It’s all my fault that she got killed!”

Arms suddenly wrapped around Bats, pulling him close to the scarred man’s chest. “Don’t think that way! If there’s one thing I know about Harley is that everything thing she did she put her heart and soul into it. She wanted us to be happy!”

The brunette blinked, unsure of what to say.

Pulling back, the Joker cupped the younger male’s face in his hands. “I love you.” He said sincerely. Bats smiled. “I love you too, for as long as I live.”


End file.
